This invention relates generally to motion picture cameras and particularly relates to such a camera having an electromagnetically operated release.
Such motion picture cameras include a release magnet having an armature which normally blocks the camera drive and which maintains the drive current of the camera in the open position.
When the release of the camera is actuated, the release magnet is excited so that its armature is attracted. This in turn mechanically releases the camera drive and closes the drive circuit of the camera by means of a switch disposed in the path of the armature.
This electromagnetic release has the advantage that it can be controlled for the purpose of taking individual pictures as well as so-called time lapse pictures. In other words, the release can be controlled to take individual pictures in preselected time intervals in a relatively simple manner by electromagnetic means or better even by an electronic pulse generator. In addition, by employing only a switch for the remote control of a cable it can be remotely controlled.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetically operated release arrangement for a motion picture camera which serves the additional purpose to mark or flag the beginning of a scene.